Story of the Psycho and the Avenger!
by Bloody Wolfenstein
Summary: One is a killer with a lust for blood...One died for Mobius and the one person that loved him...They'll meet and they'll fight for the future of Earth. (The sequel to Story from Behind the Rope) Final Chapter RR
1. Return of the White Devil

I own no one in this story except Blade J. Ishikawa. All other characters are owned by Sega. Any names that I make up I do not own nor does Sega as far as I know of. Anyone that I make up, except Blade, can be used freely. Thank you and enjoy.  
  
Warning: This story contains contents meant for an older audience. Little children should not read this. If they do they are held legally responsible for any and all of their actions. The story contain swearing, 'heavy' violence, and some sexual content. You have been warned!!! Enjoy.  
  
Story of a Psycho and the Avenger!  
  
Part 1: Return of the White Devil  
  
Told by Blade J. Ishikawa and Shadow the Hedgehog  
  
(Blade POV) It was a long time ago that I served the Dark Legion-and then killed them all like the bastards they were. I slaughtered them all like sick dogs! But that was a few years back and now I have a new chance to kill. To kill all on the planet of Mobius!  
  
(Regular POV) "Stop him!" The voice crackled over a radio as alarms wailed and GUN SWAT bots where shot down. The assaulter was none other then Dr. Ivo Robotnik, a.k.a. Eggman. He was moving into the building with his walker shooting down anything that got in his way. "Switch to Code Red point niner!" More bots moved in and set their guns to kill.  
  
"You fools can't stop me! I've beaten you before and now is no different!" Eggman lowered his goggles, took a firm grip of the control wheel, and triggers. A grin spread across his face as he shot bot after bot. Once they were clear he proceeded forward to a large door. "Damn fools." Eggman mumbled as raised his goggles and examined the door. It was at least twenty feet tall and fourteen feet wide (About how wide Eggman is ^.^).  
  
He then noticed the keypad on one side. "They really just make this easy for me don't they." He said chuckling deeply. He moved the walker forward. Eggman pulled out a small device and plugged it into an outlet. Soon the device popped up a set of numbers which Eggman entered into the keypad. Eggman sat patiently as he heard the locks clicking open and then the air locks hissing. The door opened slowly. Once he had enough space (much needed) Eggman proceeded into the room. It had tons of computer stations all surrounding a large, glass cylinder tube that touched ceiling and floor. What was inside was impossible to see as it had fogged over extremely.  
  
All the monitors were lit. They produced a blue glow to light the room faintly. Eggman moved over to a computer and got out of his walker. He pulled up a chair, sat, and began typing things into the computer with ease.  
  
The something happened and the computers went hang wire as images began blurring Eggman backed away and got in his walker. All the computers were doing this. He then noticed the doors had shut themselves and where locked tight. "What in the blue blazes is going on here?!"  
  
Suddenly the images focused on a white furred echidna with blue streaks in the dreads and long gray hair tied back. He had on a black formal suit with a red necktie. The coat was loose while the vest underneath was done up. "Welcome Doctor. I've been expecting you." He sounded so calm.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"No need to shout there Doctor. I am in the same room as you."  
  
"Just who the hell are you?"  
  
"My name matters not."  
  
"You little asshole! You think you can tell me that your name matters not!"  
  
Suddenly the formal suit vanished and was replaced with a long black coat and a black outfit underneath. The smile this echidna had turned into a scowl. "I don't think you want to anger me Doctor! You're in my world now and here I hold all the cards!"  
  
"Really?" Eggman asked resting his head on his hand. He yawned out.  
  
"I warned you and you made the wrong mistake. Let me show you why they locked me up." Suddenly the computers shot off and the room went dark. When the computers turned back on they just had a blue screen.  
  
"Spooky." Eggman said frowning. Then he noticed that the cylinder was broken open pretty badly and that cords were hanging from ceiling. Water was flowing over the sides and onto the floor. Then everything around him, blurred. And suddenly he was in a meadow. An open meadow. He also noticed he didn't have his walker. "What in blue hell?" Eggman asked himself silently. He began walking. Just as he crested a hill he came onto a horrid looking battle sight. The sky itself was soaked red with the blood. The ground was red. Everything looked red.  
  
Eggman moved closer and noticed how horrid it really was. All the bodies had open eyes and wide mouths. They looked terrified. He noticed that some weren't even in one piece. Some were ripped open revealing their bloody insides. Hearts, lungs, kidneys, and intestines would be skewed on the ground. Some bodies were even skewed on pikes and spears like trophies. Some had no arms, some no legs, and some no heads. Eggman even saw one that had been butchered into bite size bits, and another that had a crushed skull and the brains inside were splattered on the ground.  
  
'This is sickening.' Eggman thought as he covered his mouth and looked about seeing the horrifying carnage.  
  
"Isn't it?" Eggman froze in his tracks. He slowly turned and saw the very same echidna from the computers on a throne made of skulls. He wore a black suit of armor with a skull as the shoulder guard on the left. The straps holding some pieces together was made from living veins, and the chest armor was made of the rips of some of the victims. Eggman then noticed that the face of the person was blurred by darkness and that he had on a skull helmet!  
  
"W-w-who are you?" Eggman asked stepping back. He then tripped on something and noticed that the bodies had all turned into skeletons. In fact all of the ground was nothing but bones. He then looked up and saw something that made him go pale. The sky itself was made of souls flying about aimlessly, screaming out in pain and misery. "Where am I?!"  
  
"You're in my world Eggman." "How do you know me?" Eggman was really scared of this. It didn't help that in the echidna's right hand was a broad sword that had a bone handle and hand guard and that the blade was badly gnarled and just kept dripping blood.  
  
"I know everyone that dreams. I know anyone that has ever slept and had a nightmare. I've been there watching___and and even killing. I found out a nifty way of using the Chaos Emeralds."  
  
"H-how?"  
  
"They can be used to open a rift between reality and the dream world. Once in the dream world I can do anything I desire. I can visit anyone in their sleep. It's so fun. See those bones and those souls?" The echidna pointed with the black metal sword with its jagged sides.  
  
"Y-yes?" Eggman asked gulping. He really didn't want to know.  
  
"Those are the bones and souls of all my victims through time. All of them!" The figure stood with arms outstretched. He laughed manically looking to the sky of souls. Eggman noticed his lower jaw had a jaw bone covering it and that his teeth were dead sharp. Then the mad man's left eye glowed a deadly red behind the skull helmet that had its own teeth like a jaw extension. "And you shall join them!" Another evil laugh.  
  
"Wait! I can offer you something!"  
  
"Like what?" The figure placed the sword in front of him pointing downward.  
  
"I can offer you more."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I can offer you Sonic the Hedgehog."  
  
"Sonic the Hedgehog? What about Knuckles the Echidna?"  
  
"Him too, and all their friends."  
  
"Interesting." The figure scratched at the skeletal jaw that covered his lower jaw. "I'll accept your offer, but I need you to do me something first."  
  
"And what's that?" Eggman asked getting up and dusting himself off. He noticed this echidna was as tall as him.  
  
"I need you to bring me back."  
  
"Back to the real world. That shouldn't be hard."  
  
"But it is! I'm trapped here in this forgotten hell hole of my design! Those bastards locked my body away, froze it, and then had everything about me erased from all records!"  
  
"And your point is?"  
  
"No one knows me! Without fear I cannot move from here! Without fresh blood I cannot live! I need you to find me the one that dreams nothing but nightmares. Find him and whisper to his ear my name. He'll dream of me and I can then move through his body and enter the real world once again. My own body must be ready."  
  
"And who am I looking for?"  
  
"Shadow the Hedgehog."  
  
"But he's dead!"  
  
"Oh, no he isn't. He is just asleep in the cold clutches of space. He is close by the planet. You need to find him. He is the only one I can move through."  
  
"So then what is your name?"  
  
The figure removed the skeletal helmet and revealed his face. It was like the one on the screens except it had a glowing red left eye and he had a bit of a gray beard that reached his chin. "My name is Blade. Blade J. Ishikawa. But you can call me the White Devil." Eggman heard him laugh manically till he snapped awake. He was sitting at the same computer. He could see the floating body of Blade in the cylinder with tubes and such connected.  
  
"I have much to do." Eggman left hastily. As soon as he was gone Blade opened his eyes in the tube.  
  
"The fool. He'll bring me Shadow and get him into the dream world. Once he is there I can kill that bastard and get my only trouble out of the way, and then the world is my for the taking. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
You make promise of protection  
  
To a future after life  
  
To the final resurrection  
  
And to eternal paradise  
  
But then I'm blinded with temptation  
  
And to every mortal sin  
  
Is it God that sits there waiting?  
  
Or will the darkness suck me in  
  
Let's wake up the dead  
  
Oh yeah  
  
It's better that never you know  
  
More tears are shed  
  
Oh yeah  
  
I'm praying that you'll never know  
  
That I'm facing hell  
  
Oh the children sit and listen  
  
The belief was in their eyes  
  
In a land without tomorrows  
  
Through the night you hear their cries  
  
But then your eyes just skip the pages  
  
Of a book that never ends  
  
Is it God that sits there waiting?  
  
Do you hear the call again?  
  
Let's wake up the dead  
  
Oh yeah  
  
It's better that never you know  
  
More tears are shed  
  
Oh yeah  
  
I'm praying that you'll never know  
  
That I'm facing hell  
  
It's just crazy world we live in  
  
And I'm out of my mind  
  
You pray tomorrow but your leaving today  
  
Evil one is coming and he's knocking your door  
  
Cause todays the day you'll pay  
  
Let's wake up the dead  
  
Oh yeah  
  
It's better that never you know  
  
More tears are shed  
  
Oh yeah  
  
I'm praying that you'll never know  
  
Let's wake up the dead  
  
Oh yeah  
  
It's better that never you know  
  
More tears are shed  
  
Oh yeah  
  
I'm praying that you'll never know  
  
That I'm facing hell  
  
That I'm facing hell  
  
That I'm facing hell  
  
That I'm facing hell  
  
Ozzy Osbourne's Facing Hell from Down to Earth album (2001)  
  
Blade is back and has figured out a way to kill through dreams. What will happen when Shadow and Blade meet and can Knuckles stop this all from happening or will hell rise? Part Two: Awakening the Dead  
  
Please Review. 


	2. Awakening the Dead

I own no one in this story except Blade J. Ishikawa. All other characters are owned by Sega. Any names that I make up I do not own nor does Sega as far as I know of. Anyone that I make up, except Blade, can be used freely. Thank you and enjoy.  
  
Warning: This story contains contents meant for an older audience. Little children should not read this. If they do they are held legally responsible for any and all of their actions. The story contain swearing, 'heavy' violence, and some sexual content. You have been warned!!! Enjoy.  
  
Story of a Psycho and the Avenger!  
  
Part 1: Awakening the Dead  
  
Told by Blade J. Ishikawa and Shadow the Hedgehog  
  
(Shadow POV)  
  
Everything was cold. I don't know how I got where I am now but I can feel nothing but coldness and silence.  
  
(Regular POV)  
  
"There you are." Eggman mumbled as he moved his newest invention near the floating body in space. It was a huge ship that many recognized as the Egg Carrier except there was something unique to this ship. On the sides in big, bold yellow letters in said 'Space Egg I'. The ship was outfitted for space travel. Eggman typed some things then pressed a button. He picked up a microphone. "Our target is the black furred object floating in space. I repeat are target is the black furred object in space. I want him brought back in one piece!"  
  
Eggman watched as E-100 robots fixed for space moved out and brought Shadow aboard. After some time he was in the infirmary. Eggman immediately set a course for a landing in the Artic Ocean where very few people would expect to find him. As soon as he had landed he set up guard division on deck and below in the cold, icy water.  
  
Eggman walked into the infirmary where he found Shadow sitting up flexing his fingers with a look that almost said he had never seen his fingers move. "I see you're awake Shadow."  
  
"Eggman!" Shadow was on his feet with his fist clenched and ready for a fight. His balance was quite wobbly and he had some trouble focusing on Eggman as he had been in a coma for close to a year now.  
  
"Calm down Shadow." Eggman said with his hands up and acting calm as he was in the higher position right now. "I came here to help you and to bring you back to see someone. As soon as you're ready I'll take you too him."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Seven months went by and Shadow was back to his fighting fit self. Eggman was impressed by how quick Shadow had recovered.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
(Blade POV)  
  
Damn it! Where is that fat ass?! I would have expected him to have been here by now! That's it! If he won't bring him to me then I shall go find Shadow myself!!!  
  
In the computer room in which Blade was kept the tube he rested in began to glow a bloody red. Blade's eyes shot wide open and his pupils shrunk fast.  
  
"I'm coming for you Shadow!" The sound of his voice echoed through the empty hallways.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
(Regular POV)  
  
Shadow shot up out of the bed Eggman had provided for him. "What was that?" Shadow looked about. "Must have been my imagination." Shadow got out of bed and went to the kitchen where he got a cup of water. Just as he closed the door he saw something move across the light that was still on. Shadow looked about in search of the source but none of Eggman's servant bots were out and Eggman was sleeping in his room which was obvious from the thunderous snoring that could be heard all the way to the engine room.  
  
Shadow shrugged it off and went back to bed.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
(Knuckles POV)  
  
I sat there watching the Chaos Emeralds. They just kept glowing in a beating rhythm. Why are they doing this? I had never seen this happen. And the glow they casted on the land was scary. It was day time and high noon to boot yet they casted shadows in every direction. The only one that could help me was___Tikal.  
  
I walked over to the Master Emerald and placed my hands just above it, palms down, and hands open. I began to chant words that very few could understand. Even my ancestor Spectre, with all his knowledge, couldn't understand my words.  
  
Soon a light emerged from the great emerald and out of it came the slender form of Tikal.  
  
"You call for me Knuckles?" Her voice is always so sweet. She really is cute.  
  
"I did. The Chaos Emeralds have been acting rather weird."  
  
"How so?" She looked at me puzzlingly. I pointed to them and she noticed the dark glow they casted that was darker then space itself. She frowned. "Even I don't know what's wrong." Then all of a sudden she grabbed her head in pain. She fell forth into my arm.  
  
"Tikal!" I shook her slightly in hopes of helping her snap out of it. All of a sudden she was fine. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, but." She now had a look of sheer horror on her face. "Someone is using the power of the Chaos Emerald for pure evil."  
  
"But only guardians can harness the power of the Chaos Emeralds." I said chuckling out of fear.  
  
"But.He is of the guardian line.and is the most powerful guardian alive."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Dead I am the one, Exterminating son  
  
Slipping through the trees, strangling the breeze  
  
Dead I am the sky, watching angels cry  
  
As they slowly turn, conquering the worm _____________________________________________________________  
  
"W-where a-am I-I?" Shadow looked about. Everything around him was a blur, literally. The sky, the ground, everything was a purplish-blue blur. Then it settled and he was standing on. "Ark?!" It was the very room where he watched his beloved Maria die. _____________________________________________________________  
  
Dig through the ditches,  
  
Burn through the witches  
  
I slam in the back of my  
  
Dragula  
  
Dig through the ditches,  
  
Burn through the witches  
  
I slam in the back of my  
  
Dragula _____________________________________________________________  
  
"This isn't possible." He looked about in total confusion as he saw everything in its place. Then he saw her by the computer that she had used to launch him away. She was holding her chest. "Maria!" Shadow ran over and helped her up.  
  
"Shadow. Is that you?"  
  
"Yes Maria. It's me." He said happily as tears of joy streamed down his cheeks and onto his chest. _____________________________________________________________  
  
Dead I am the pool, spreading from the fool  
  
Weak and want you need, nowhere as you bleed  
  
Dead I am the rat, feast upon the cat  
  
Tender is the fur, dying as you purr _____________________________________________________________  
  
"Oh Shadow!" Maria wrapped her arms about his neck and hugged him. Shadow couldn't believe it. It was his Maria__wait__he couldn't feel any warmth.  
  
"Maria!" He stepped away in horror. "You're not alive. You're__d-dead!" ____________________________________________________________  
  
Dig through the ditches,  
  
Burn through the witches  
  
I slam in the back of my  
  
Dragula  
  
Dig through the ditches,  
  
Burn through the witches  
  
I slam in the back of my  
  
Dragula  
  
Do it baby, Do it baby  
  
Do it baby, Do it baby  
  
Burn like an animal _____________________________________________________________  
  
"Well of course I'm dead." Maria's soft turn was now filled with anger. "You failed us all and then when you got the chance to avenge my death by killing all of those on Earth you failed at that too!" Shadow was horrified. This wasn't his Maria. She had asked him to save them all not kill them.  
  
"Grandfather was wise in making you the prototype. A prototype can at least fail and then be replaced!" Maria spat at Shadow. Shadow was lost.  
  
"But Maria__I am Project Shadow." _____________________________________________________________  
  
Dead I am the life, dig into the skin  
  
Knuckle crack the bone, 21 to win  
  
Dead I am the dog, hound of hell you cry  
  
Devil on your back, I can never die  
  
Dig through the ditches,  
  
Burn through the witches  
  
I slam in the back of my  
  
Dragula _____________________________________________________________  
  
"You may be Project Shadow and the end result but Project Shadow was nothing but a prototype for me!" Just then Maria stood up with her arms stretched out. Her skin peeled off and out came a taller white furred echidna with long dreads. His dreads had dark blue streaks in them and his hair was a gray. His eyes were blue but the left seemed a darker tent then the right just by a little. He also had a robotic right arm. He wore black boots with black pants. His shirt was made of chains. On his left shoulder was skull of what had to have been a human. All the way down his left arm were straps. His finger were deadly sharp. The topping of this was the single large, black bat wing he had that came from the right side. _____________________________________________________________  
  
Dig through the ditches,  
  
Burn through the witches  
  
I slam in the back of my  
  
Dragula  
  
Do it baby, Do it baby  
  
Do it baby, Do it baby  
  
Burn like an animal  
  
Dig through the ditches,  
  
Burn through the witches  
  
I slam in the back of my  
  
Dragula  
  
Dig through the ditches,  
  
Burn through the witches  
  
I slam in the back of my  
  
Dragula  
  
Dig through the ditches,  
  
Burn through the witches  
  
I slam in the back of my  
  
Dragula _____________________________________________________________  
  
"W-what?!" Shadow was looking at the White Devil himself.  
  
End.  
  
That was Rob Zombie's Dragula from the Hellbilly Deluxe album.  
  
Two names meet. What is the truth of Blade, the White Devil? Is Shadow really the Ultimate Life Form or was he living a lie? The mystery of Blade and Shadow shall be unleashed and soon hell shall rage out__But someone is about to make an appearance and this fight may just turn on a new course.  
  
Next time Part Three: Hell in Space Please Review. 


	3. Hell in Space

I own no one in this story except Blade J. Ishikawa. All other characters are owned by Sega. Any names that I make up I do not own nor does Sega as far as I know of. Anyone that I make up, except Blade, can be used freely. Thank you and enjoy.  
  
Warning: This story contains contents meant for an older audience. Little children should not read this. If they do they are held legally responsible for any and all of their actions. The story contain swearing, 'heavy' violence, and some sexual content. You have been warned!!! Enjoy.  
  
Story of a Psycho and the Avenger!  
  
Part 3: Hell in Space  
  
Told by Blade J. Ishikawa and Shadow the Hedgehog  
  
(Theme of Goldust playing)  
  
"I don't understand." Shadow said. He couldn't figure it out. Who was this being that stood before him?  
  
"It's simple you fool." Blade's single bat wing kept open at all times. "It started with the Biolizard, your prototype. When that failed due to genetic mutations in the DNA you were made and called a success, but__but you had a flaw in your system. You were imperfect as you had to rely on the assistance of proteins, irons, carbons, and other such things as a child. So I was then made. When I was made you were called my prototype, but I knew that you were different.  
  
You would beat me out so I did what I had to do to keep myself ahead of you. I found a way to go back in time nine hundred years ago. The warp damaged me as I could no longer age properly. I trained for the centuries until I came to the day you were to be hatched. Before they could bring life to you I slaughtered everyone.  
  
I then jumped back in time with my replacements of the crew to the same day before I killed them and had they replaced so that you could be born. I watched from the shadows till the day you returned__but you failed!" Blade's voice rumbled like thunder. Flames rose around him and Shadow.  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"You failed our father and you failed me Shadow! I thought I could rely on you to kill those weak humans on that planet! I gave you a chance to kill them yet you failed.no.you didn't fail. You betrayed us! You did it for that stupid girl Maria! It's a good thing I shot her myself." Shadow's eyes shrunk faster then he could run.  
  
"You what?!" He then went into a battle stance.  
  
"You fool! You actually think that you can beat me in my world?"  
  
"Your world? Very funny." Shadow said with a sneer.  
  
"Look about you Shadow." Blade gestured with his left hand. "You were just on the Space Egg I and yet you now stand on the deck of our home? Explain that to me."  
  
Shadow looked about. This echidna was right. He had no clue as to how he got here.  
  
"You're asleep Shadow and I've shut the barrier between reality and Dreamworld off. The next hour you'll be my bitch.that is.if you survive! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Blade's laughter rumbled like an earthquake.  
  
Shadow was in way over his head and he didn't know what he was to do.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Knuckles watched the Chaos Emeralds. The dark aurora they casted were growing ever faster. In fact the Chaos Emeralds now had lost their color and were covered in black. He could actually see thunder in them. Tikal stood next to him watching as well. In fact the Brotherhood of Haven had come out to see this. They had no explanation to this.  
  
"This has been foretold." Spectre said. All looked to the black garbed echidna, oldest of the Brotherhood. "Legend told that if the Chaos Emeralds ever turned black then the darkest guardian would return.  
  
"You mean." Sojourner didn't even want to think of it.  
  
"Yes. The one that slaughtered the Dark Legion has returned. And he is out for blood." Spectre finished.  
  
"But what is happening?" Thunderhawk asked.  
  
"He is fighting the one in another dimension."  
  
"Who?" Asked Locke asked.  
  
"The one that Sonic fought long ago. His black furred self."  
  
"Shadow." Knuckles murmured. "But why him?"  
  
"Because Shadow is the one that can help him get back into existence. The one we don't mention has discovered a way of using the Chaos Emeralds. He found a way into the Dreamworld where we go when we sleep. His vengeful soul drove him to kill from there. What he didn't know was that he had to return to reality within a given time period or else."  
  
"What?" Locke asked.  
  
"His own greed and will to kill got him trapped in the Dreamworld. Only Shadow can help him escape. He needs only to kill him and escape through his body so that he may once again attack in reality."  
  
"But why can't he still kill in Dreamworld?" Knuckles asked now getting upset with the whole thing.  
  
"My child. The only reason he needs to kill Shadow is because only Shadow knows him from little memory. The unmentioned cannot kill in Dreamworld less he is known by others. We have just recovered data on him. Only a handful still knew him and they are dead."  
  
"Except me." Everyone turned around and gasped.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Blade stood glaring at his weak counterpart. "Before you die let me tell you why I have targeted you. I need you dead not only because you failed your task but because you are the one that can get me out of this hell whole. Once you die I shall be free to roam in reality once again."  
  
"But who are you?!" Shadow asked in confusion.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Where are my manners? I am Project Omega-17.1 or you can call me Blade, the Ultimate Life Form!" With that Blade shoved his hand forward. Shadow was shoved off his feet by some kind of force and hurled into a wall.and then threw it. He went through wall after wall after wall till he was in space. He couldn't seem to balance out. he looked over his chest from his laying position and saw Blade flying at him with blood filled eyes and a smile that would scare the Devil himself.  
  
Blade grabbed Shadow by the neck with his right and gave Shadow a shocking reaction. Shadow felt electricity running through him and burning him internally. Blade released his brethren and then clubbed him the snout. Shadow felt his nose break under the blow. Blade pulled him close with his bat wing and unleashed hell into Shadow's chest with a barrage of punches. Shadow knew this was a dream yet he felt every single blow to the chest.  
  
Next thing Shadow knew he was spinning. He could see Blade in front of him but everything was a blur until he was hurled from Blade's wing and toward the large crater in the moon that he caused. He felt the sheer heat of the core as he went through it and out the other end. He was able to turn around in time to see Blade waiting with tons of asteroids which he unleashed. Each one smashed into Shadow.  
  
This went on for what seemed like hours as he was beaten in hell's fury. At the moment he was on Earth's surface being beaten over Station Square. It was the ruined remains from Perfect Chaos's assault. Blade was beating Shadow across the water as Shadow was pulled over its surface at some amazing speeds by whatever Blade had called forth. Every now and then Shadow would hit the watery surface which hurt like hell on his already beaten back. "Just kill me!" Shadow cried out as he felt his chest caving inward with every blow.  
  
"Oh, trust me Shadow! I'll kill you when I've had my fun!" Blade yelled back in a chuckle. He then grabbed Shadow by the white fur of his chest and began spinning like a Ferris wheel at speeds reaching beyond Mach 4 due to the effects of Dreamworld. Shadow would hit the water spin away and hit again. Every time he hit it was head first. Blade then threw Shadow upward and flew after him till he caught up. Blade grabbed Shadow in a bear hug with Shadow slightly higher then him. The two began to fall toward an antaean of a building. Shadow knew it would be the end till all of a sudden he was standing in front of Blade on the deck of the Space Egg I.  
  
"What the?!" Shadow looked around in shock. Then he noticed that Blade was none to happy to be back. "What's the matter brother?!" Shadow was battle scarred but still capable of fighting.  
  
'This shouldn't be!' Blade thought. 'I needed more time! My body hasn't healed fully!' He then looked at Shadow. Then he saw people behind him. "YOU!!!" He pointed a metal finger at Knuckles and the others of the Brotherhood. "You f**king assholes! You did this!" Shadow then noticed those behind him.  
  
"Afraid not Blade." Knuckles said. Then the group parted and revealed the one person that Blade never killed that knew him.  
  
"Hey there stud."  
  
Blade blinked a few times and even rubbed his eyes. "I thought you were dead!" He barked out.  
  
"Sorry but this girl dies hard."  
  
"I'll deal with in a second Shadow. You shall die first Julie-Su!" Blade then charged forth. Just as he closed in she pulled her pistol out and shot him through the gut. Blade fell back hard. He looked at his gut at.blood. He was actually bleeding. Something he hadn't done in a long time, but his reaction was one no one expected. He laughed. He laughed manically. He touched the blood with both hands and licked it. Blade stood up and checked himself. He had lost the wing since it was made in Dreamworld but he had everything except his weapon which was still missing since his capture by the military.  
  
"Oh this is so sweet! This is funny! I'm bleeding!" Julie-Su quickly fired more rounds at him. Each one forced him a step back till he was at the center of the deck. He had shots to every point of his torso and one to the right shoulder. His chest bled onto his white fur underneath. Julie-Su then readied her last bullet and aimed at his chest. "I'm so sorry Blade." She whispered while blinking away a tear. She then fired at him. The shot went through Blade. Blood trailed behind the bullet. Finally.  
  
Finally Blade, the White Devil, was gone. He looked at everyone in front of him in horror. His eyes went pale then appeared. His real eye color showed a sweet, cold blue. He looked at each face which now realized what they had done. While they defeated a psycho they killed the good of Blade. With one last gasp he fell backwards with a thud.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
That's my story. That is what happened to me. You may be wondering on how I'm telling this story.well it is kind of odd, but I survived that day. I was able to muster up enough energy from within to live. No that's not true. I really can't explain how I lived but here I am telling you my story.  
  
I now help mankind out. I personally went to ARK and erased anything about my existence as well as Shadow's. The government has no knowledge left on us but that's for the better. For the time being I am a free man.  
  
"Excuse me?!"  
  
Oh hey honey.  
  
"Are you saying that you don't have a wife and a child?"  
  
Just joking around Julie. You know that you'll always be my love.  
  
"Good. Dinner's in ten."  
  
Thanks dear. Well see you later.If you can survive!  
  
Mr. Crowley, what went on in your head?  
  
Oh, Mr. Crowley, did you talk to the dead?  
  
Your life style to me seemed so tragic  
  
With the thrill of it all  
  
You fooled all the people with magic  
  
Yeah, you waited on satan's door  
  
Mr. Charming, did you think you were pure?  
  
Mr. Alarming, in nocturnal rapport  
  
Uncovering things that were sacred  
  
Manifest on this Earth  
  
Conceived in the eye of a secret  
  
And they scattered the afterbirth  
  
Mr. Crowley, won't you ride my white horse?  
  
Mr. Crowley, it's symbolic, of course  
  
Approaching a time that is classic  
  
I hear that maiden's call  
  
Approaching a time that is drastic  
  
Standing with their backs to the wall  
  
Was it polemically sent  
  
l want to know what you meant  
  
I want to know, I want to know what you meant, yeah  
  
Ozzy Osbourne's Mr. Crowley from the Blizzard of Ozz album (1980).  
  
End.  
  
Please review. This may be the end of the series or it may not but I really don't care. Keep Ridin' Hard. 


End file.
